


【良堂】偷窥

by PPHIDDLE



Category: Chinese - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPHIDDLE/pseuds/PPHIDDLE
Summary: 当你和爱人在欢爱时，如果有人在偷窥，你会怎么办？栾堂良3P
Kudos: 15





	【良堂】偷窥

*主良堂

*有🚗

*高栾Be预警

*勿上升‼️

*3P警告⚠️［接受不了请您绕道走］

──────────────────────────

-黑夜给了我黑色的眼睛，可我却用它来寻找光明。

01.  
星期二  
晚上十点  
到时候了。

周九良拿出新买的长焦镜头，对准前面那栋与普通住宅楼格格不入的小别墅，那里面可是住着一位俏佳人

主人的名字叫孟鹤堂

这是周九良费尽心思打听来的

孟鹤堂……  
据说是个被包养的尤物

至于真正的主人……到无从而知了

02.  
周九良第一次发现这事儿，是在一个热的似火的三伏天

星期五

拖着疲惫的身子一步一步挪回家，心里咒骂着领导，越来越觉得这天气也像在跟他作对。

加班真他妈烦

到家刚坐下没一会儿，耳边传来一阵笑声，带着几分戏谑。

抬眼透过诺大的落地窗望向那栋洋房

一具赤裸的身子被紧紧压在窗上，身后的男人一定很用力，因为周九良看到那微微泛红的白瓷娃娃一次又一次被猛烈的撞击在玻璃上，又一次被一次被极大幅度的惯力带离。

也许还可以看的更清楚

周九良迅速从柜子里拿出已经多年不用的双筒望远镜。

调焦……调焦……

更清楚了

娇俏的男人脸上微微泛着红晕，就连老旧的不能再老旧的筒子都能看的周九良欲罢不能，下面早已是挺立起来

欲望被散漫整个房间，眼前只是男人那羞红了的脸……

03.  
新的镜头镜头果然令人满意。

星期四  
晚上十点

又是一个不眠夜

他们似乎更大胆了  
身后的男人直接打开了侧窗  
周九良的耳畔仿佛真的听到了淫靡的水声

伴随着孟鹤堂阵阵舒爽的叫声，多少次，周九良妄想自己就是那背后的坏人，把像睡莲一般妩媚的男人带上顶峰。

竟然如此清晰

眼前男人眼角泛起了星星点点的泪光，不知道是疼的还是爽的。

身后的男人一再用力，充血的巨物挺立着，被挤压在身体与玻璃之间，弄花了透明的阻隔。

他身下的玻璃一片污浊，周九良知道，那身后男人的东西已经如数进入了。

看不清了。

**Author's Note:**

> tbc.
> 
> to be continued
> 
> 预告
> 
> 正文请期待


End file.
